


Poetic Justice

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Reily and Keller shoot the shit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Story Notes: Here be all dialog CRACK written pre season five for a challenge that Grackle issued, "What would you most like to see in season five."

So what's the news?

You mean Beecher didn't fill you in last night?

Beecher and me were otherwise occupied.

I just bet you were. What do you want to know?

The usual. Who's been naughty and who's been nice.

Well, you know Supreme Allah has met his maker?

Nah? You have something to do with it?

Now what makes you think that?

Chris raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

Ok, but no. It wasn't me. He blew up.

In the explosion? I thought it only took out that dumb ass hack?

No, not the explosion, he *literally* blew up. Allergies or some shit.

You're kidding?

Nope, it was wicked, man. You ever watch the Incredible Hulk when you were a kid?

Sure.

It was just like when the pansy ass doctor gets angry and turns into the Hulk. Except our buddy Supreme didn't turn green, he just croaked.

Wish I would have been here to see that.

It was some sick shit. And it turns out he really was a 5%er.

What do you mean?

He was one of the 5% of people who kick the bucket 'cause of food allergies.

Sucked to be him. What else went down?

You see Cloutier over there?

Yeah?

He was resurrected.

What?

It seems he pissed his flock off, so they gagged him, tied him, and stuck him in a wall before bricking it over. If it wasn't for the blast, he would be dead.

Jesus.

No, shit huh!

Now there's a fucker, I thought would have been airholed by now.

Who, Omar White. Yeah, he's defied the odds all right. But he's on borrowed time, I guarantee it.

You think.

Yeah. McManus thinks he can redeem him.

McManus has his head up his ass.

True. Look at him getting into it with Poet again.

What did Poet steal his tits or something?

No, he recited a little poem about McManus and good old Omar's been dogging him ever since.

Some people.

Yep, you must have heard about Hughes buying it.

Yeah, I did. You called that one month's ago.

What can I tell you, it's a gift.

And you know Vern and Robson got shanked by Said. Now, not only does Robson got half a dick, he's got no spleen.

Yeah, Beecher did tell me about that last night.

So talking was involved last night.

Fuck you O'Reily.

No, thanks. I'm not Beecher remember.

What about the old man?

Burr Redding? He and Morales called a truce for the time being.

Each trying to...

_Omar falls over the side of the upper deck and bounces off Chris and Ryan's table before landing on head on floor, breaking his neck.&gt;_

Cut to Poet, McManus and Murphy up top as Ryan and K-boy watch.

Tim asks Poet why?

Crazy motherfucker came at me with a knife mumbling something about haikus and how he was gonna cut out my tongue, so I couldn't recite any more poetry. So I moved to the side and haikued his ass right over the railing.

—FIN—


End file.
